Bloodstream
by charlotte123450
Summary: What happens if Elena was wearing vervain when Damon told her he loved her and made her forget? Find out in Bloodstream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a idea I had and I decided to play around with it. **

**What if Elena was wearing vervain when Damon came and told her he loved her? Not sure how many chapters I'll do, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**BTW, I am not ditching my other fan fic 'Never Let Me Go', I just decided to write something different tonight.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the TVD characters or anything, and much as I wished I did.**

After being kidnapped and being saved by the Salvatore's, Elena decided to have a long, warm shower and get into bed.

After her shower, she walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom and wasn't all that surprised to find Damon sat there on her window seat.

"Cute PJ's." He says, looking up from something in his hands.

"I'm tired Damon." She says, hesitantly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

He stands and walks over to her and holds something out in front of him.

"I brought you this." He says, smiling.

"I thought that was gone," She says, surprised he found it for her.

"Thank you," As she reached for the necklace, however, he pulled it away from her.

They stared intently at each other for a second.

"Please give it back," Elena says as she realised why he wouldn't give it back.

"I just have to say something," Damon says, moving towards her. _Oh no no no, _she thinks, _this is SO not happening right now!_

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

He searches for words before speaking. "Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my entire life," She saw past his exterior in that moment, right into his soul.

"Damon, don't go there," She warned, already knowing where this conversation was heading, and not liking it. Not liking it one bit.

He moved towards her again as he spoke, "I just need to say it once, you just need to hear it."

Eventually he's so close, we could almost touch. If she leant out a few inches their noses would touch. _You shouldn't be thinking like that, _Elena scolds herself. _You love _Stefan.

"I love you, Elena." He says, and she feels a indescribable flutter in her chest. She knew she shouldn't feel like this, but she does.

"And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you." He says, and she just knows, that what is about to happen, she won't remember.

"And why you can't know this – I don't deserve you," He says and she sees the hurt little boy inside of him. The boy he showed to no one else. The boy no picked first. The boy who loved her.

"But my brother does." He says, and obviously the words hurt to come out of him.

He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead sadly. She was about to say something but then decided against it. It wouldn't matter because she wouldn't remember.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." He says staring into her eyes. She notices a stray tear escape his eye and feels so much sadness for him that her chest wants to explode. She feels like something should happen, but it doesn't.

The next thing she knows, she's alone in her bedroom with her necklace around her neck.

_He compelled me didn't he?_ She thinks, certain something went wrong.

And then she remembered.

She used Aunt Jenna's shampoo by accident, which she had spiked with vervain. She didn't realise at the time, because they were both in similar bottles, but now she was certain. Either that or Damon had screwed up and he _never _screws up.

But this now begs the question of whether she should tell Damon or Stefan? If she told them, things would get weird and that just couldn't happen. Stefan would get suspicious and that couldn't happen either.

She climbed under her covers after switching off the light and just stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

There were so many questions running through her head. Should she keep quiet? What did this all mean? Why did she feel this way?

There was no way she would be able to keep Damon from seeing her expressions on her face when she next saw him, he would know something's up.

She did the only thing she could think so she got up and called Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena said into the receiver.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" She said, her voice groggy from sleep.

"I have a problem," She said, and she heard bed springs creak as Bonnie sat up.

"Ok, spill." And Elena launched into the story of the night, and when she had finished Bonnie gasped.

"What?" Elena said, confused by Bonnie's gasp.

"It's just, how did it take him that long to tell you? Everyone has known he's been in love with you since forever and I'm surprised it took that long. As much as me and Damon disagree... I really have respect for him trying to do the right thing by you and the right thing by Stefan." She said, and Elena was chewing over her words before she spoke them.

"But the thing is, I'm not sure whether I'm in love with him," She whispered, trying to figure out her feelings herself.

"I know, but over time your feelings will only grow stronger, and in truth, it's better to confront them than hide from them." Bonnie finalised.

After they said their goodbye's, Elena was left staring at the ceiling, still processing the way the evening had turned out.

**I'm not sure whether to keep going, follow, favourite and review and then at least I know you want me to carry on, so did you like it?**

**I don't usually write in third person, so if I got a few 'i's and us's' in there, forgive me?**

**Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I've decided to carry on this story in Elena's POV because I am used to writing in 1****st**** person, so unless otherwise specified, it will mostly be in 1****st**** person.**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, it means the world to me, so thank you.**

After I woke, I was still processing the previous night's events.

I walked through to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I was starting to get a headache from all this thinking so I reached into the cabinet for some medicine.

After taking the pill, I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I found Jeremy sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Morning, Jer," I say, heading for the fruit bowl.

"Hey, Elena." He responds, not looking up.

I grab an apple and jog up the stairs, into my bedroom, ready to face the day with a decision firmly stuck in my mind.

I grab my car keys, and say goodbye to anyone listening and jump into my car and drive to the Salvatore boarding house.

I knock on the door but hear no answer, so walk straight in.

"You really should lock this door... Anyone could just walk in," I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

I look over my shoulder and when I twist my head back I see Damon stood right in front of me.

Nose to nose.

It reminds me of the first time we met, when I went to see Stefan and found out he had a brother. _Oh what has changed since then..._

"H-hi," I stutter, startled by his close proximity.

He cocks his head to the side, and steps aside, indicating for me to pass.

I walk in to the main area and Stefan stands up from the sofa to greet me.

Things were still a little awkward after our break-up and I wasn't sure what to do about that. He was looking at me like a lost puppy and that kind of annoyed me.

Damon came up behind me and I could almost _feel_ his eyes in my back.

I shrugged off the glare and focused on Stefan.

Stefan was trying to tell me something about Klaus, the big bad vampire and he had a girl with him, Rose.

The one that kidnapped me.

Apparently the oldest, strongest vampire in the history of forever was out to get me.

Brilliant.

But all the while, I couldn't fully focus on what was going on as my mind was still whirling over what had happened with Damon.

After everyone had finished talking at me, Stefan went to show Rose where her room was, who was apparently staying with them now.

When they were out of earshot, I started fidgeting with my hands, awkward that I knew what had happened last night, when I really shouldn't.

"Elena, is something wrong?" He asks, picking up on the strange vibes I was no doubt exerting.

"Um, no everything's, um, fine." I say, hoping it was enough to keep the questions at bay.

As if it would have been that easy.

"Elena, what is wrong? I know when something's up and right now there is. So, spill." He says, not buying my bullshit.

I can see the worry churning in his eyes so I know he's thinking he may have screwed things up.

"I, um," Best to get this out in the open and confront it like Bonnie said. "I need to talk to you," I gesture to my ears so he knows we have two vampires in the building that could overhear us.

He nods and mouths 'later' to me. I nod and say goodbye and head for the door.

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Stefan.

"Where are you going?" He asks, am I not allowed anywhere by myself now?

"School," I say, trying and failing to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"If you hold on a second, I'll come with you," He says, turning for the main room where he must have left his bag.

"I know where it is," I say and leave before he could respond.

What is _wrong _with me?! Stefan is my one true love, he always will be and always has been. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me but I don't like it.

On my drive to school, I plan out the conversation with Damon over and over with different scenario's. I need to be ready for anything otherwise this situation will be ten times worse.

I pull into the parking lot and get out of my car.

After locking it, I jog into school to get there in time to go to my locker.

I reach my locker and fish for the books I need, and when I shut the door, Caroline's on the other side.

"Hey," I say, ready for a Salvatore-free conversation.

"Hey, what do you have first period?" She asks, so if we're going the same way we can walk together.

"Chemistry, you?" I look over and she's studying me intently.

"Biology..." She says, still distracted.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I laugh, trying to figure out why she's looking at me like I'm a science experiment.

She snaps out of it and asks the question I've been dreading.

"Where's Stefan? You guys usually come to school together." She asks, trying to be casual, but I see straight through it.

"We broke up." I say simply, and this time the words don't hurt. _What is wrong with you, snap out of it._ I chant to myself, this needs to end right now.

"Oh, why? Are you OK? Did he do something to you? Are you sure you're okay? I mean, if-"

I cut her off, she can go off on one sometimes.

"I'm fine, and he didn't do anything, I promise." I say, reassuringly tapping her shoulder.

"Hmm." She says and we're quiet the rest of the walk to class.

**That's it for tonight guys! The next chapter should be up in the next 2 days, definitely before Monday.**

**Please review, follow and favourite, they all mean the world to me, honestly!**

**Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I meant to update but then I forgot, but it's summer now so I'm writing this one from outside in the sunshine since Summer is finally making an appearance.**

**Sorry again and please review, favourite and follow!**

The final bell of the school day and rang and I bolted out of my History classroom.

I jogged down the hall, dropped off some books in my locker and ran to my car. I jumped in and put the keys in and drove and didn't really register where I was going until I was at the Salvatore's.

Luckily Stefan was still at school, probably speaking to Alaric.

I knocked on the door and Damon opened it for me and put his arm up to side of the door.

I walked in, determined not to let my nerves show, who knows how he'd react.

I'd washed out the vervain shampoo this morning so he could compel me if he's wanted to.

Not that he knew that.

He'd only know once I thought it would be okay to compel me, if I thought it was right to make me forget. If it would be easier.

I walked into the main room and heard him follow me.

I gestured to my ears, silently asking if there was anyone to overhear and he shook his head. _Good._

"Okay, I need to speak to you," I say, hoping he has some kind of idea what I'm talking about.

He sits down and I stand in front of him. Unsure of what to do with my hands, I fiddle with them in front then put them behind my back and finally settle on resting them on my hips in which I hope is a I'm-not-at-all-nervous kind of way.

I decide to spit it out and then figure out what to do.

"Your compulsion didn't work Damon, I remember it all. I was wearing vervain shampoo and I heard what you said to me," I say, hoping he could understand even though I was talking at about a sentence a second.

He stared at me for a second in shock, I think. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then he stood and walked over to me.

"Do you want to forget it?" He asked, pain evidently in his voice.

I was once again reminded of the pain he goes through, the anguish that is his life.

"I.." While I struggled for words, his phone rang and he sighed and fished for it in his pocket.

"Hello, Brother," He says, the 'brother' part more for my benefit than Stefan's.

"Yes, I'll call Rose later to find out if she has found anything else out about Klaus," He says and then hangs up.

He pretends like the phonecall never happened and stares at me intently waiting for a reply.

"You know I don't like my mind being messed with, Damon," I say, rolling my eyes and propping my hands on my hips, forgetting this really wasn't what I wanted, but wouldn't it make things less awkward and then I could go back to Stefan?

_Go back to Stefan? Damon's already weaselled his way into your heart and you know it._

I care about him, obviously, maybe even kind of love him, but I'm not _in _love with him.

At least I didn't think so.

"I know, but then things could go back to normal," He replies, and I see how much of a struggle it is for him to get the words out.

I looked up, into his eyes and I could almost drown in them. So blue and perfect and clear and lovi-

_No. You love Stefan remember?_

Damon, oblivious to the battle going on in my head, is still waiting for an answer.

"No. I'm not having my mind being manipulated. Not even for a good reason." I say and he's staring right into my eyes, right into my soul.

And in that moment, I did all I could think of to clear the maelstrom of thoughts in my head.

I kissed Damon.

At first he didn't move, stood as still as a statue, and then he put his arms around my back like they were always meant to be there.

It was then that the front door opened, and Stefan walked in.

"Elena?" He said, pain peaking out through the green's in his eyes.

I put my hand in front of my mouth, as if that would eradicate what just happened.

_Do you really want to?_

Damon was behind me and slowly moved so he was in front of me, obviously trying to protect me from Stefan.

_Why would he do that?_

Stefan would never, ever hurt me.

So why was Damon acting as if he would?

Stefan stormed towards Damon and stood almost nose to nose with him, anger radiating off of him.

"What the hell?!" Stefan shouted, looking as if he would punch him any second.

I couldn't let that happen.

"Stefan, Elena didn't do anything. I kissed her, and I'm sorry. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me." He said, setting his jaw in a hard line, awaiting Stefan's punch.

I found myself doing something that would probably cost me my boyfriend.

_Ex-boyfriend._

"No." I stated, and all eyes turned on me. Damon's were pleading and trying to tell me to just let him take the fall. Stefan's shocked and betrayed. It hurt to look at them, so I spit it out before I could change my mind.

"I kissed him. Not the other way around. He came to me last night and told me he loved me but compelled me to forget it because he thinks he doesn't deserve me and you do. He didn't want to hurt you, Stefan." I say reaching out to touch his arm in what I thought was a comforting way.

And when he flinched away, I could feel the tears prick my eyes and I blinked about a hundred times to try and not let them fall.

Too bad I failed.

Tears stained my cheeks and ran off my forehead and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Elena! Elena, open the door!" I heard Damon shout through the old wood door.

"Elena, please, we need to talk about this-" Damon pleaded, but then cut off abruptly.

I strained my ears to hear what was going on and after about 10 seconds I threw open the door and was shocked at what I saw.

Stefan had Damon pinned against the wall and blood poured out of Damon's nose, as if he hadn't put up a fight at all.

"Stop!" I shout, and I get no response from Stefan. He didn't even look at me.

I run over to them and grab Stefan's shoulder.

"Stefan sto-" He whirled on me then, and pushed me into the wall and punched the hard wood above my head.

I could see the red eyes and veins appear round his eyes and I was suddenly scared for my life.

And then suddenly Stefan was off me and flying through the air. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and then Damon was on top of him, punching him until Stefan's face was black and blue.

Then Damon grabbed Stefan's head and twisted it to the side and broke his neck.

**Well, well, well. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know if I can make any requests or improvements, I love to hear them!**

**Anyway, favourite, follow and review!**

**Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Last chapter ended with a bang right?! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

I was frozen in place, I couldn't seem to get my feet to move towards Stefan's limp body.

He was lay there, motionless and still, and I was stood staring like a idiot.

When I regained my composure I whirled on Damon ready to hound him with questions and formulate a plan.

"What happened?!" I whispered, still not fully recovered.

He just stared at me with those big blue eyes and I realised I couldn't stay mad at him. After all, he was only trying to protect me.

_From your boyfriend. _Ex. I reminded myself. Ex boyfriend.

_But still..._

I snapped out of my thoughts and tuned in to what he was about to tell me.

"He might've hurt you." He said.

"He did hurt you," I said as I move closer to examine his nose, even though I knew it would already be healed.

"I deserved it though, you didn't. When will you understand, Elena? The only thing I'll ever succeed at doing will be keeping you alive and human. And so far I haven't been doing too well at that either." He said as he turned away, pulling down those barriers I always hated to see.

I grabbed his cheek so he had to look at me, and he turned his jaw ticked with frustration, obviously furious with Stefan, even though he had a right to be.

"We'll get through this, we always get through it." I say, shocked by the truth in my own words.

"No, you mean you and _Stefan_ will get through this." He states, before vanishing from my sight, the only evidence he was ever here the unconscious ex lying at my feet and the ache in my heart to real to imagine.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTV DTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I SAT BY Stefan until he woke up 20 minutes later. When he opened his eyes he smiled at me, until remembrance dawned on his features and fury announced itself with the growl that escaped his face.

"Where's Damon?" He all but screamed into my face, getting so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Stefan, you need to calm down, you know it wasn't his faul-" I started, but I was cut off my him slapping a hand across my mouth to shush me.

I started thrashing trying to free myself, but Stefan put a hand behind my head tore away his hand.

I breathed in a welcome breath and opened my eyes, only to be startled by the realisation of what Stefan was about to do.

He bit into his wrist and held it close to my mouth.

"Stefan what are you doing? You always respected my wishes and out of everyone, you're the one who wants to keep me human so why are trying to take that from me? The thing I loved most about you was that you always let me make my own decisions, and now you're taking the most important one from me. I don't want to be a vampire, and you don't want me to be one. So why force me into someth-" He shut me up by shoving his bleeding wrist into my mouth and all I could do was scream for Damon.

He couldn't have heard me though, because Stefan was making damn sure he wouldn't.

"Oh, I heard what he said to you Elena. That he's always going to protect you. That he's _good_ at it," He said 'good' with such venom in his voice that I felt like I was seeing a completely different person. Where was the Stefan I fell in love with, not so long ago?

"But, now, there's nothing he can do, and this is my revenge for taking you from me. All I wanted was for him to keep his hands to himself and for me to get to live the life that we wanted. Together. Without Damon." I was furious now, I wasn't some possession that could be stolen at will without a say in anything! I could make my own decisions and he damn well knows that.

After I'd told him so, he only laughed. That laugh was not one of my dreams, but of my nightmares.

I'd had nightmares about him when I'd first found out what he was, nightmare's that would leave me in a cold sweat.

You know when you were younger, they told you dreams do come true? Well sometimes nightmares do too.

"Don't worry, Elena, I'll make it as pain-free as possible and just snap your neck, unless you want a more painful method. Which I'm sure you don't."

And that's when it dawned on me.

"You've switched off you're humanity?! You have haven't you! How could you do that Stefan?! You would do anything for me, anything at all, and now you go and switch off you're humanity. Stefan don't do this, you know you are going to regret it when you finally switch it back on. I'm Elena, the love of your life, the girl who loved you despite your species, the girl who couldn't live without you," I say, trying to bargain myself more time until Damon could save me and we could turn his humanity back on.

I thought I saw a flicker of emotion in his bright green eyes, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"And the girl who kissed my brother." He said, stalking towards me and placing his hands on my neck, ready to snap.

"And the girl who is so not dying today." Came a familiar voice, and I smiled despite the circumstances.

Stefan let go of my neck and was flung against the wall by Damon who now came up behind him with a vervain dart.

Damon poised the dart ready to strike, but just as it was moving towards his chest, Stefan smacked it away, leaving Damon defenceless. And without his humanity, Stefan could kill Damon without a second thought until he flipped the switch back on.

Damon and Stefan were struggling with each other and completely oblivious to my secret mission.

I moved slowly and silently towards the dart, thankful I wore sneakers instead of clunky flats. I picked up the dart, and before I could talk myself out of it, stabbed it into Stefan's back.

**Well that's it for this chapter today! I really hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of it in the reviews!**

**I promise to update soon, and please favourite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is set after Stefan has been locked up. I like villianising Stefan, since I REALLY don't like him in the show.**

**Please review and tell me what you think **

I sat outside Stefan's cell for what felt like hours, but was really only 20 minutes.

After I'd decided to lock him up, giving Damon the all clear to bleed him out, I'd sat outside just listening, and thinking.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _ I started thinking. _You weren't supposed to fall in love with vampires. _Vampire. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with a vampire.

Stefan is supposed to be my one true love. We're supposed to stick together no matter what, and that's what I'm going to do.

_God, I wish Lexi was here to help me. I have no idea what to do. _

"Yes, you do." Damon said, and I didn't notice that he had sat next to me, I was that deep in thought.

_I really should stop showing what I think on my face the moment I think it._

"And what's that?" I asked, pretty sure he knew the answer, 'cause I sure didn't.

He smiled, a comforting smile, not his usual sexy, 100 kilowatt smile that dazzles every girl within a 50 mile radius.

"You know you need to trust me to save my brother. I owe him remember?" He said, referring to when Stefan saved his life, many times, even if it meant risking his own. Of course that was all before his humanity turned off.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, before getting up and walking up the stairs into the Salvatore's living room.

Damon followed me obviously, and I needed to talk to him about what happened before Stefan freaked and tried to kill Damon.

I had a feeling Damon was still doubting everything and putting up those dreaded barriers.

I turned around and stared right into him, trying to see into his soul for the lost boy I saw not so long ago.

Instead, I came up against multiple barriers that he's put up to protect himself. _Oh Damon._

I sucked in a deep breath as the air in this room seemed to be getting thinner and thinner.

"Why do you always do that?!" I basically shout, frustrated that he always keep s up these barriers that I'm determined to knock down.

"Do what?" He asks, as his beautiful features turn into a frown, creasing his forehead in a little _V_.

"That! You put up barriers which make it doubly hard to see who you really are! Why?!" I demand, I know I sound like a petulant child, but I need to know.

_He's gotten under your skiiiiin. _The voice inside my head sings. I try to ignore it but deep down I know it's true.

He runs a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"I just, Elena, I don't know what to do in a situation like this. The last time I loved someone," He grimaces at the memory and my fists clench at my sides for all she's done, "It was Katherine, and we all know how well that turned out."

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't get you out of my head! And I'm wearing vervain! It used to be _Stefan_ I couldn't get out of my head, and now it's you! I don't know what to do now Stefan's tried to kill me, I kissed you and now I have no idea which ways up and which ways down!" I shout and then cover my mouth because I didn't mean for all of that to slip out.

He stares at me in stunned surprise, before grabbing my arms and pulling me to him, forcefully at first and then releasing the grip to see if I'll stay.

And there's no place I'd rather be.

He brings his lips to mine and we kiss for I don't know how long until I have to come up for air.

We rest our foreheads together and breath heavily, my breath mingling with his.

He then speeds away in the blink of an eye, leaving me stood as a statue wondering what the hell just happened.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTV DTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I sat in the living room for I don't know how long before I Hear a thump from downstairs.

I tiptoe down to the cellar, though, with his vampire hearing, it wouldn't do me much good anyway if Stefan had escaped.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I reach the cell to see Stefan still inside it.

My relief was short-lived as Stefan lunges at the bars and grabs my wrist and bites into it deeply. I get that he's hungry after being bled out, but Stefan would never hurt me. Ever.

_Except that he is._ My brain screams, just before everything starts to go a bit fuzzy from blood-loss.

I hear Damon rushing down the stairs and he grabbed me and pulled me away from Stefan's fangs, which rip through my skin causing me to cry out in pain.

My vision goes funny and I feel faint, and I lean against the wall and slide down until I'm sat in the corner as far away from the cell door as I can get without going up the stairs as I don't think I could make them if I tried.

Damon is by my side the instant my back hits the wall, asks me if I'm ok, tells me to hang on and then goes into the cell with Stefan before coming out with his daylight ring, that should help us keep him secure until night, which I'm guessing Damon will vervain him.

Damon carried me like a bride up the stairs and into his bedroom. He lays me down, shuts the curtains and covers me with his duvet.

Before I can protest about the fact that I am in his bed, I fall into a deep sleep.

**How was that? I need your reviews to tell me if I'm doing good or whether I need to improve, so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapter yay! I'd like to thank my beta for turning my awful writing into something worth reading! So thank you!**

When I wake, my head spins from the unfamiliar surroundings until I realise where I am.

Damon's bed.

I jump out, relieved that I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes and Damon didn't change my attire while I was unconscious.

I walk down the stairs, still dizzy from being sucked almost dry by someone I thought I loved.

I walk into the Salvatore living room where Damon sits, tumbler in hand, half full with bourbon.

"Morning drink? Things must have been rough last night," I say, keeping my tone light to avoid the deep conversation we both know needs to be had.

"You have no idea," He replies and I can tell from his tone that he is tired. _Probably because you slept in his bed. Oh, yeah, and the fact that your psycho ex is trying to kill you because he has no humanity._

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple and a glass of orange juice before returning to the living room.

I stand there awkwardly for a while, not sure what the protocol is for hanging out with my vampire ex-boyfriend who just tried to kill me, and probably his brother, while I was regaining my strength.

After a few minutes of standing in silence, I move and sit next to Damon on the sofa. He doesn't say anything so I just keep casually eating my apple and drinking my orange juice.

After a while I just can't stand it, I will explode if I don't say anything.

"We need to talk," I say, my voice sounding loud in the vast room. The contrast between the silence and my voice certainly doesn't help.

"About what, Elena? Because all we seem to be doing lately is _talking_," He says, without even bothering to look at me.

I reach up and cup my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. When he does, I feel butterflies in my stomach and electricity zings from his cheek into my hand.

There is something, something important, I just can't remember...

He suddenly breaks the trance I'm in by turning away and making some kind of 'continue' noise.

"Um," I cough, trying to stall; trying to figure out what to say. "With everything that's been happening with Stefan, I'm not sure I want to be with him anymore and-"

He interrupts me with a shake of his head before starting his rant.

"I won't be a shoulder to cry on, Elena. All this time I've been completely in love with you and you've only had eyes for Stefan. You didn't even consider me as an option! You were always kissing and hugging, do you know how hard that was for me? To sit by and watch the girl of my dreams-the One-in love with my brother? You have no idea. What if Stefan was in love with Katherine and chose her over you, again and again? I'm pretty sure you would _hate_ it."

I sit there in stunned silence before whispering his name, trying to get him to listen to me.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Just go home, go to school or whatever it is you do. I'll take care of Stefan. I'll unleash Lexi onto him, okay? You don't even need to come back. When your perfect, lovable, rabbit eating Stefan is back, I'll give you a call, but until then..." He doesn't even finish his sentence, he just stands up and walks away.

I am completely numb. A fight with Damon is not to be taken lightly.

**Damon's POV**

Why is my fucking brother the one everyone loves? Why can't it be me for once? It was always Stefan, Dad, Katherine. The list is endless.

And to think a few days ago, after the first kiss, I was going to give her my mother's pendant. There's no one else I'd rather have wearing it, even if she is in love with my brother.

I just want her to wear it. Even when I was 'in love' with Katherine, I never felt she was the right person to give it to.

It's Elena, it will always be Elena.

And she basically doesn't give a damn about me. Even if she did, I pale in comparison to my perfect little brother.

I'll just leave the pendant in her room for her to find. I can't bear to have anyone else wear it.

Even if she doesn't love me, never loves me, she deserves this.

**Elena's POV**

I walk home, because driving doesn't feel right.

The cool air on my face does wonders for my composure. Having that fight with Damon really wound me up, and the warm atmosphere and cool breeze helps me to relax.

I walk in and shout a hello to Jeremy before jogging up the stairs to my bedroom and slinging my jacket over the door.

I stroll over to the window, flicking the latch and opening the glass pane wide.

I stand there for a while before taking a quick shower and drying my hair.

Once in my PJ's, I feel much better and walk over to my bed to curl up and sleep, but something on my bed stops me.

There is an exquisite velvet box with a silk bow sitting on my bed.

Before I even look at the tag, I know it is from Damon. My other love interest is locked in a cell, starving.

But it isn't just that.

It seems classy, and just so… _Damon_.

I walk over and pick up the box.

A gasp sticks in my throat as I open the box.

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get it to you, but thanks, as always to my wonderful beta, and there will only be a few more chapters so please review and let me know if you've liked this story! xoxox**

I open the box, and I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.

It's a beautiful pendant with a single large stone, which I can guess is Lapis Lazuli, and it's surrounded by tiny diamonds. The pendant is on a silver chain. It's dainty, but goes with the pendant perfectly.

It's elegant, beautiful, stylish, modern, timeless, and everything in between.

Shame I'll have to return it.

There is no way I can keep it; it's too valuable. After the way I treated Damon, I don't deserve to have it. I don't really deserve anything. This is just too big a gift for him to give to me.

I quickly dress, unable to have it in my bedroom one moment longer. As beautiful as it is, it needs to be returned to its rightful owner. He must have spent a fortune.

I leave my house, but before climbing through my window to collect my keys, the pendant and its box are tucked gently in my jacket pocket.

I hesitate before knocking. Is he even here? Maybe he's out drinking?

Only one way to find out.

I knock harder than normal. It must be my nervousness.

He opens the door, looking as sexy as ever, with his usual smirk not present. Damon opens the door wider, and I walk inside, careful to put some space in between us.

"Damon-" I start. He tries to interrupt me, but I continue, determined not to keep such an expensive gift. "I can't accept this. It looks too expensive, and… I can't take this from you." He gives me a puzzled look, asking without words, '_Why ever not?'_

I shake my head and reach inside my pocket to pull out the perfect box containing an even more perfect gift.

I don't even get it into his hands. He clasps his hands over mine, effectively closing my hands and stopping me from giving back the precious item.

"No. Even though you don't love me, I want you to have this. But if Stefan asks," he hesitates, unsure of himself, in a very unlike Damon way. "You found it. You found it in a box in this house. When he's back to normal, he cannot know I gave it to you. Okay?" he asks, and I just shake my head. I will not lie to Stefan.

"If there's something he should know, that he doesn't, and if this means something to him..." I trail off, not wanting to give away the pendant, but if it is special to Stefan, I will have to.

"No, he can't know where you got it, it would cause all sorts of problems, Ones we don't need," he says firmly. I really can't bear the thought of lying. And he's lying to me. And no one lies to Elena Gilbert and gets away with it.

No one. Not even Damon.

"Something's up. Spill," I say. It's not a request.

"Elena, I really can't, I just can't tell you. Then you won't accept it. Do I have to compel you? Making sure it actually works this time?" he says, but we both know he won't do it. He will respect my wishes, unless they endanger my life, which in this case, they don't.

"You tell me, or I'm taking this back to the store you bought it from. Tonight," I say. I can tell he's losing control.

He's going to explode in three, two, one...

"It's not store bought, okay? It was my mother's! She treasured it. She once told me 'give it to the girl you fall madly in love with'." I'm stunned into silence, before responding with what I think is a valid question.

"Why didn't you give it to Katherine? You were basically in love with her for one hundred and fifty years, right?" I ask, not letting him see the confusing emotions in my eyes.

"It was never meant for Katherine. It was meant for _you_. It was always going to be you. And only you," he says. He looks as if he's said too much, but I don't see how. It is nothing I don't already know, although the whole 'I never really loved Katherine, it was only you' thing throws me off guard.

I want to push the subject, but I let it go, sensing he is in no mood to talk about his feelings right now.

"Damon..." I say, confused by my feelings for him.

"I know, Elena. It's always been Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan." He turns away from me then. I can't deal with any more heartbreak.

I get caught up in his bright blue eyes, thinking that I just want to drown in them and never find my way out.

So he leans in and I lean in…

And our foreheads bash together. I see stars.

_Damn, his head is hard._

Guess that kind of ruined the moment. He stands stock still, awkwardly, as if he's not sure what to do with himself.

He's feeling the exact same way I am.

I don't know what I am going to do, so I just stand there. Finally, I grip the box in my hand, before leaving it on the counter. I walk out without a word.

I let myself into my house. I jog up the stairs, anxious to get to bed, but surely enough, there's the little box, containing the pendant, sitting on my bed.

_DAMON! _I inwardly scream. He just can't take no for an answer, can he? Maybe I should wear it, just to rebel against him. I can surprise him; coax _some_ sort of reaction out of him.

I fondle the pendant, running my fingers down the chain and onto the pendant. I eventually clasp it round my neck.

It's strange, but I feel a sense of belonging when I hang it round my neck.

It's the perfect length, and has the right amount of class that it can be worn with everything.

I imagine Damon's mother wearing it and Damon playing with it as a child.

The thought makes me smile. I fall into a deep sleep with that smile on my face.

But then the dreams start.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I've got chapter 8 here for you! Remember to review, fave and follow**

_I'm somewhere dark. It's cold and wet. I can't move. I'm frozen in time and space. Between nothing and everything. Between day and night. Light and dark._

_I try to move my arms, but nothing happens. I attempt to twitch my fingers, and again, nothing._

_I blink again and again, trying to make sense of the area around me, confident that my eyes will adjust eventually. _

_They don't._

_I finally just give up, and let the darkness overcome me._

I wake up, slick with sweat and my heart racing. _Jesus._

It's still pitch black outside, and when I check my clock, it's confirmed to be 1:30 am.

_I've only been asleep for an hour._

Damon was on my mind the whole time. I couldn't force my mind to rest. I forced everything out of my mind by picturing a bag of all my worries being thrown out of the window.

It worked, until now.

I grab my glass from my bedside table and walk down the stairs. I imagine I seem like a zombie, as even though my body is awake, my brain has yet to catch up.

I fill my glass with water and sprint up the stairs, chilled to the bone. _I should keep the heating on,_ I mentally note.

I lie back down, not even thirsty anymore. I stare at the cracks in my ceiling that I didn't even know were there. How many times can you stare at your ceiling and never notice a crack as big as the one that is weaving through my ceiling?

I can only distract myself for so long, before my brain works its way back to Damon and Stefan.

Stefan is still locked up. I wish I that didn't have to see him anymore, but that isn't an option. I can't just ditch him. I can dump him, but not forget about him.

Speaking of which...

"Damon?" I say, as soon as the sound from the other line indicates he's picked up the phone.

"What?" he says casually, but I can tell that he has a smug smile on his face. He knows that I know that he will just keep returning the gift to me until I accept it.

"I was calling to check on Stefan. Is he getting better? Any signs of humanity?" I ask, not even sure why I care anymore. _He tried to kill me_.

And then I realise.

I don't.

I can hear the disappointing sigh in his voice, as much as he tries to mask it as irritation.

"Nope, but I'm trying the Lexi method. I think it will start working if I pull out some of his intestines and stab him a few more times," he says, but he's not convincing either of us.

"Oh, okay, well maybe he could just stay in there forever? Especially if he's going to hurt someone." I regret the words as soon as I've said them.

"Ooh, little Elena Gilbert giving up on the _love of her life_, very surprising. Plot twist!" he says just before the line goes dead.

I know he's going to do everything he can to save Stefan, but if he's too dangerous, we can't risk him being around people, not when he's evil.

Plus there's still the issue of being a human sacrifice. Although, I don't think Klaus knows I'm here yet. I think he might just think I left as soon as I got the news about him.

Maybe I should have.

_Don't you think like that,_ I tell myself, determined not to give up. He wants me dead? Fine. I know he's going to be one of those people that won't take no for an answer. He will go through everyone I love, maybe even the one's I don't, and God knows how many innocents he'll kill to get to me.

And I can't let that happen.

I have to keep Jeremy safe, it's my _job_. I will save Jenna, Alaric, and all of my friends.

They may be sad, but they'll get over it. They'll understand that I need to do this, otherwise I'd never forgive myself.

You never know, there might be a spell or something Bonnie can do, she's getting stronger by the day.

Even though my future is looking short, there's still a light at the end of the tunnel. My friends and family will be safe, and Damon will as well.

_Wait..._

Did I just call Damon not a friend, nor family? Then what does that even make him? Someone I care about? Someone who loves me, but I don't love back? Do I love him back?

The answer to all of them is that I don't know. There's no name for what we are, I just know that he can't know about my plan, he just can't. He'll try to intervene and save my life, killing himself in the process. I couldn't live with myself if that happened, not that I will have to.

I feel much more optimistic in the morning, knowing that I will save everyone I love even if it kills me.

The first thing I do is call Bonnie. I'm going to need to get her to swear not to say anything.

When I get to her house, we sit on her couch and look for anything that may save my life in any of the spell books.

Bonnie does find one, but it's not reliable. It could definitely kill me even faster than Klaus could. But I'm going to die anyway, so we decide to try it.

As soon as I leave Bonnie's, I check to see if I can reach Damon, but his phone goes straight to voicemail.

_Suit yourself._

I go for a late night jog, certain that when the time comes, I'll be ready to go. I'll say all my goodbyes, without actually saying goodbye, so I don't let anyone find out about my plan. I'll leave everyone an individual note. I definitely think that they deserve the truth of why I'm doing what I'm doing.

I jog round the corner and run smack into a stranger in a dark black hoodie. He's mid-twenties I'd say, but that's not what bothers me. He has a scar from his left eye down to his lip, which also isn't what bothers me.

What bothers me, is that I know, I just _know_, that he's a bad guy. And I turn and sprint the other way, cursing myself for going running so late when no one's around.

I almost get to my door when I'm thrown backwards by an incredible force.

The only people that possess a power so strong are vampires.

I suddenly realise, that I've been deluding myself, about death. It is all not true. I thought I'd be ready, without pain or sadness, but with happiness that I was doing the right thing.

But not now.

Now I'm scared for my life.


	9. Chapter 9

I try to break free from the iron grip on my forearm, determined not to die this way. I was supposed to say goodbye, write notes, _be ready. _

But obviously fate had a different idea.

He sped me all the way to a room I've never seen before, and when I finally get my bearings, I squirm again, only to be met by the tightening of the clutch the stranger has on my limb.

"Let...Me...Go" I get out between my teeth, as I'm in the middle of an effort for him to release my arm.

"No, we need you for Klaus' ritual." Was all he said, before speeding away and locking the door behind him. There's a window, which I would have broken, but 1) There was nothing to break it with, and 2) There's metal bars on the other side to prevent just what was going through my mind.

I sit on the old, dusty couch, waiting for the famous Klaus to find me.

I eventually drift off, after the adrenaline leaves my body.

I wake when a loud banging catches my attention.

It's like wood smashing against a rock, like someone's trying to force their way into the house – if you can call whatever's left of this monstrosity a house.

I stand up, immediately on guard for approaching danger, which my life seems to be filled with lately.

The door to my room bursts open and there, standing in the doorway is what I can only guess is Klaus.

He has sandy hair and is much better looking than I imagined the big-bad Original to be.

"Hellllllllo Eleeena" He rolls the l's and e's making me sick to my stomach and immediately, I sit down, resigned.

"Why so sad?" He asks, doing what I'd call a 'puppy face', his lips jutted out in a exaggerated pout.

"Maybe, because you're going to kill me?" I ask, being sassy, because what can he do now, that he wasn't already planning on?

"Well, yes," A thought which scared me silly, "but you could at least look scared so I could get a _little_ bit of satisfaction out of this little ordeal."

I don't even look at him, I just lie down on the sofa, ready for my death.

Well, I'm not exactly ready, but I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be.

He leans down, and picks me up with such grace, that if I ever doubted before he was oldest, biggest vampire around, I would have been proven wrong now.

Even Damon wobbled a bit when he picked me up, not enough for me to usually notice if it was, say Stefan, but my senses are always hyped up when I'm around him. And that's what get's me thinking, about my family, and friends. I really love them all and I have to do this for him.

So I do what I think will save them.

"I need to make a deal," I start, setting myself a resolve, ready for an argument.

"This should be interesting," He mutters under his breath, which makes me want to stab him in the heart with a wooden stake, which wouldn't kill him, but it would be oh-so satisfying.

"You get me, and you leave my family alone. You don't hurt them, kill them or feed from them. You leave them well alone. I will go willingly if you agree to this, otherwise I have ways and means to kill you and my friends track me down. I won't make this easy on you if you go anywhere near them." I say, and I know I was exaggerating on the killing bit, but I needed to get his attention.

And get him to agree.

"Okay, fine. You come willingly, we have no interruptions, and everything goes as planned, I won't harm your friends or family." He says, but I still don't believe him.

"Give me your word." I demand, not shouting, but definitely being forceful.

"Fine. I give you my word that if there is no interruptions, delays and everything goes to plan,, I will not harm your friends or family," He says, and I believe him.

Sort of.

"Okay, take me away like a lamb to slaughter then." I say, trying desperately to keep the terror out of my voice.

I feel like I succeeded, but even if I didn't, who in their right mind wouldn't be scared of Klaus?

He carries me briskly out of the house, and loads me into the back of a van, there's obviously no means of escape, not that I'd want to, after all, I just let him know my weakness.

The van moves steadily through roads, that are very windy and a few times I hear Klaus swear at other cars, so I guess it's a thin road that only one car at a time can pass.

Eventually, it stops, and the doors are opened and I'm lifted out, onto the ground. I just lie there, unmoving, while he prepares something or other.

I'm lifted again now, and he's jogging, obviously wants to do it at some time when the moons full.

I placed on a cold, stone altar, where I'm strapped down my wrists and ankles.

And I know, I just know, that I will no longer be alive in the next 30 minutes.

**Damon's POV**

_Where is she?_ I ask myself for the hundredth time.

I've tried calling her, texting her, going round to her house, and I heard nothing.

With Klaus out there, anything could have happened to her. When I realised this, I went to Bonnie's and got her to perform a locator spell. It took a while, and by the looks of it she was out jogging.

After I'd thanked Bonnie, I went to where it said on the map I needed to go, but it was weird, because she wasn't here and there was no sign she ever had been.

I went round the block twice, convinced I'd missed her, even though the spell was not five minutes ago.

I went to the Grill, her house, all the streets in Mystic Falls. I even went to Blondie's house, in case she'd gone there.

But she hadn't.

I couldn't find her anywhere, and I was starting to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was in danger.

Terrible danger, than could kill her in a heartbeat.

And I knew in that moment, I would do anything, _anything,_ to save her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter guys **** I know the ending isn't too good, but it had to be done.**

**Let me know what you thought of this story, and stay tuned for updates of NLMG**

I'm still strapped to the altar, 10 minutes later, from what I can tell.

I take an opportunity to look around, where I see a stone, brick dome, with a star painted across the middle, the points of the star pointing out from me to the dome.

I'm perplexed as to what this even means, and then I realise it must be part of some spell or ritual.

Well, if it is, then I really can't expect to live much longer.

Just as I'm imagining the different scenarios that I could be put in, someone comes in through a door, almost invisible when shut.

He – I can tell he's a guy from the way he walks and the build of his frame – strides over to me confidently, before pulling out a shiny object, which can't be more than a few inches thick. It's length, however, makes up for that as it's very long.

It's a strange, curved shape, in which it looks like it would it could fit halfway round my throat and slice it open in less than a second.

What a lovely thought.

Wow, I'm really going to die. I've managed to survive this long in a world of vampires, doppelgangers and other supernatural beings, which this guy/creature could be. But I do think he's just human, as he doesn't have that kind of confidence and keeps checking the door every two seconds, as if afraid someone will walk in any minute.

He stands right above me now, the knife-blade thing placed at my throat, ready to slice.

I'd always imagined my death as dramatic, something that had fireworks and explosions and really went out with a bang, like the movies, but in reality, it wasn't like that at all.

The blade slid through my flesh with easy grace, flowing naturally and strangely it's sort of painless. Although I can feel it, it's as though I'm not really _feeling_ it and I'm not even in my body. I start to writhe and move frantically as I know what has happened, and wonder briefly why I'm not dead yet.

The guy restrains me, and instead of finishing off the job of killing me, he puts one arm across my chest to hold me still, before reaching for his own wrist with the knife. He slits it quickly and efficiently, before dripping the drops of crimson blood onto my open wound of my neck and then giving up and just full on rubbing it in, which makes me sick, as I already can't breathe, so I lie there, my eyes widened in fear.

_Damon!_ I cry internally as I can't voice it myself. I know he won't make it in time, but I can still hope right?

I choke and then wonder what he's even doing. He is giving me his blood through my _throat_. If he wanted me to drink his blood, wouldn't it have been easier for him to just make me drink it?

As I contemplate his motives, there's a buzzing in my brain. At first I think it's my blood loss and I'm dying, but then I realise, he hardly cut my throat, plus he was giving me his blood as fast as I was losing it.

There's only one option left, and I'm clinging to the hope that it's true.

Bonnie.

It must be it, she must be the one contacting me and trying to send me a message. I try to make it easier for her and open my mind even more and think of a white piece of paper, for which she could write her message to me on.

But nothing comes through, and I'm left wondering why, and what the point was, but then everything in my mind goes silent, and I just lie there, before I realise the mystery guy has stopping giving me blood and one of my hands has been released.

I reach up and feel my neck, and it's _healed_. There's not even a scratch, just pure, pale skin that seems untouched by any kind of blade.

It takes me a while to comprehend everything, like the mystery guy has left and I'm stuck in a room, all alone, _alive_.

It's the last bit that confuses me the most. Why am I still alive? I thought he wanted to kill me, although thinking back, it could easily have been him protecting me from something. But then why would he slit my throat, I was perfectly fine, before he tied to a table and cut me?

I didn't have much time to mull this over, before he arrived again, obviously changed in some way. He was standing taller, and had more confidence about him, and undeniably _eviller_.

I started to shake, the adrenaline finally leaving my body, before I started to writhe and full on try to break free from my holds.

It was useless though, as all efforts just made them tighter.

It wasn't until I realised he'd injected something into me and I was feeling drowsy that I heard the most familiar voice in the world.

"_Elena!_"

**Damon's POV**

I figured out where Elena was, and, thanks to Bonnie, got here in record time. She cloaked my car or something which made it invisible, so I could drive through other cars and red lights etc.

I found where she told me Elena was, and rushed inside, using my vamp speed. I called out to her multiple times, but it was no use, she either couldn't hear me, or couldn't reply.

_Where was she?!_

"ELENA!" I shouted, not caring who heard, she was the love of my life, and without her, there was no _life._

I find an old-looking door and figure it's worth a shot getting through. It's locked though, which means Elena is almost certainly in there.

I kick the door in just the right place and it swings open. I stand, stunned, as I see Elena on a stone altar as if she was some kind of sacrifice. And she was undoubtedly unconscious.

I could still hear her heartbeat, so I knew she was alive, and if she was, that means I was too.

I sped over to her, and grabbed the captor by the throat and twisted it swiftly to the side, breaking his neck, and killing him. I hoped.

I untied Elena, and carried her as fast as I could, to my car, just in case the mystery dude woke up, as in a world of witches, death is a lot less permanent than it used to be.

I get her to her home and sit by her on the bed for the whole night and morning, worried if I took my eyes off her for just a second, she would disappear or come into harm's way again, as she had a hobby of doing that.

**Elena's POV**

Sunlight's streaming through the windows. My covers are too warm. My head too heavy.

I try to sit up and it's not until turn to my left, that I realise Damon's sat here with me, and must have the whole time.

"Hey," He says, as if the tragedy of last night never happened.

"Hey back," I say even though my heads pounding and everything feels wrong. Except for Damon. There's nothing wrong about him. Never.

"Look, I need to talk to yo-" I cut him off with a kiss and pour all the love I have for him into it, and I know, I just _know_ that I will always be content with him by my side. Nothing could hurt us, nothing could destroy us, as long as we had each other.

And we would, as he was the love of my life.

**So guys! That's it! Please leave a review even if you hate it, or have constructive criticism or something as I'm always looking for ways to improve!**

**Love you all and thank you for reading.**

**As always,**

**Charlotte**


End file.
